The Reaping
by Breathlessly Imperfect
Summary: one shot of the reaping in third person's POV... Prim's reaping and Katniss' volunteers not following the book 100% yay happy birthday


**This is my very first one shot so i hope you'll like it... besides I didn't followed the book or movie 100% so hope its okay with you... **

* * *

Prim went to the square with Katniss and they ran into Gale and Rory

"hey Rory are you nervous?" Katniss asked

"A bit" he replied then she whispered something into Gale's ear

"How's Vick and Posy?" Prim asked Rory he led up a shy smile and said

"Vick's fine wanted to see the reaping actually but mom never wanted him to and Posy well she's sick mom has to take extra time on washing clothes for Posy's medicine" he said

Then Gale pulled Rory's arm away and Prim clinged on Katniss a little bit harder

"Is it painful?" Prim asked Katniss her voice full of despair as Katniss looked deeper into her blue eyes Katniss felt a sudden pinch of emotion that she'd volunteer as tribute if Prim get reaped

"No its not its just a little pinch and besides you've only got one entry" Katniss said to Prim and Prim nodded and walked with Katniss a little bit slowly

"Next" the peacekeeper said as Prim was the next girl in the line she felt a sudden emotion that she felt in her dream weeks ago... thinking it would be her name out of the bowl... She prepared herself her very first reaping and she thinks her name will be called out by none other than naive,prissy and childish Effie Trinket who has passions for Mahogany

"I'll be ready" Prim led out a soft whisper then Rory Hawthorne came from her side to start a small talk  
"Its all okay Prim you'll be fine you didn't get any tasserae like I did so its fine" Rory said embracing Prim then Prim had a sudden breakdown and hugged Rory  
"I'm sorry I was just thinking about what would happen if I ever got reaped" Prim said then she made a soft sigh and left Rory as she went to the 12 year old section of the girls

Then they played a video that she was thinking played every year then Effie mouthed some of the last words then said "I just loved that!" then she moved over to the first bowl

"As usual ladies first" Effie exclaimed then she put her hand inside the first bowl, Then Prim felt her emotions twist inside her chest a moment as it might be Effie picked a name and then opened the small piece of paper and said

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" she called Prim was not surprised she looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her in a shameful way she can't even bear to imagine then a shrill scream of her name from back was pronounced

"NO PRIM PRIM!" her sister Katniss cried then she looked back  
"KATNISS!" she cried then Katniss was pushing the peacekeepers away from her  
"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Katniss screamed her voice echoed across the square then Effie in her same manner said  
"Oh I believe we have a volunteer!" Effie exclaimed then Katniss was still dealing with Prim  
"Prim no get back to mom go!" Katniss said then Gale from the boys section went to carry Prim back to her mother

Katniss went up the stage with her heart bouncing in a bad way she felt like she wanted to shoot an arrow at Effie's over-decorated head

"I bet my buttons that was your sister right?" Effie asked then Katniss trotted to the mic and said  
"Yes" she said then she waited patiently for the male tribute to be called then People from the crowd gave her a three finger salute  
"Now for the boys" Effie said walking as the sound of her pumps clashes on the floor  
"Peeta Mellark" Effie said then she called out the boy from the crowd

Now as for Prim.. she was clutching her mother's arm watching as her sister shook hands with the baker's son then they disappeared at the stage then Prim and her mother was dragged into the justice hall

"Katniss" Prim said as she ran across the room to her sister and hugged her tightly  
"Look Prim listen to me! don't take extra food from them okay? that was worth putting your name in more times then Gale will take cheese from your goat and sell it okay?" Katniss said tears rushing down her cheeks  
"Just try to win if you can" Prim said crying again

Then Katniss and her mom had a small talk.. in which she never heard because of all the sudden emotions she felt she feels like being too busy to listen then after her mom and her beloved sister made a small talk the peacekeeper went to take Prim and her mom away

"KATNISS TRY TO WIN FOR ME IF YOU CAN PLEASE!" she cried over and over again then she was out of the Justice Hall

She was paler than ever before as Katniss went away for the Hunger Games and at the sea of crowd Prim saw their carriage taking them away to the custody of the Capitol...

And Prim feels like there's no reason to live than ever before..

But she counted on Katniss' promise to come back for her and win and she patiently but almost not lively waited until Katniss' return

* * *

**Now here it is my very first ONESHOT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME hahaha lol no t'was not my birthday today lol it was just my expression... **

**Review if you can? then I'll add chapters to this story if you liked the oneshot  
**


End file.
